Due to the excellent performance in enhancing transmission efficiency and improving spectrum efficiency, the multiple input multiple output (MIMO) technique has become now a hotspot of research among various multi-antennas technologies. In the high speed downlink packet access (HSDPA) system, the MIMO technique uses double antenna (two spatial data streams) to transmit the information of a single user, and these two spatial data streams can be carried either over two dedicated physical data channels for HS-DSCH or carried by different modes of a single HS-DPDCH.
The process of processing data in a conventional DPDCH is shown in FIG. 1: after subjecting the DPDCH data to the steps of interpolation, descrambling, primarily despreading, RAKE merging and softer merging, the DPDCH data is performed with secondary despreading and framing.
According to a protocol, after softer merging of one frame of DPDCH data, the transport format combination indicator (TFCI) symbol of this frame of DPDCH data is obtained, the real spread factor (SF) is obtained by TFCI decoding, and the softer-handover DPDCH data is hence secondarily despread according to the SF and framed.
Currently available DPDCH data processing methods have at least the following deficiency: The secondary despreading operation can be performed only after one frame of data has been completely received; in other words, data in the previous timeslot of one frame is processed only when the frame completes, and this leads to relatively great logic processing delay. Due to such logic processing delay, it is impossible for the currently available DPDCH data processing methods to support services having high requirements for the logic processing delay, such as the HSDPA MIMO service and the HSPA+ service, where the HSPA+ service is a service further evolved and enhanced from HSPA, including HSDPA and HSUPA, of which HSUPA is high speed uplink access.